Don't touch my Buffalo!
by Epik Master
Summary: A hilarious parody to the Dodge Dart commercial series Go to donttouchmydart[DOT]com to watch all the commercials! Gumball only wants to touch Tomohawk's car. Will Tomohawk ever let Gumball touch his Bravado Buffalo? (Probably not.) This story was originally going to be between Michael and Franklin but I decided this would be funnier.
1. Chapter 1: Garage Door

**Hey guys it's Epik! I thought I'd make a short parody of the Dodge Dart commercial series. I decided to use a OC and characters from TAWoG. I don't know why but I did, so deal with it. Anyways, ROLE THE FILM!**

It was a bright Saturday morning in Los Santos. In Vinewood, the rich folks were golfing, swimming, and doing stuff involving lots of money.

Tomohawk was standing in his garage, cleaning his brand new car. He was had a huge smile on his face as he wiped the front end if his vehicle. And then...

"Hey, I see you got the new Buffalo!" Gumball exclaimed, walking up Tomohawk's driveway.

Tomo started to close the garage door. "Nobody touches my Bravado Buffalo, Gumball Tristopher Watterson."

"Not even your best friend/gamer buddy?"

Tomohawk squatted down as the garage door continued to close. "Nobody." He stood back up.

"You know I can still roll in."

"Then get in then."

"I choose not to."

"Come on, Jamie." The door finally closed.

Gumball was looking straight through the glass at Tomohawk. "Come on man!"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

"Let me touch your car!"

"NO!"

Do-on't touch my Buff-lo-o-o-o!

**Well, that's the first chapter! I'll be making more parodies of the Dodge Dart commercial, so make sure to check back later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Birdhouse Trouble

**Here's the second chapter in the hilarious parody of Dodge Dart commercials. Here we go!**

It was an hour after Gumball tried to touch Tomohawk's new Bravado Buffalo. He was back to his crazy antics again. The blue cat was on a ladder building a wooden hanging with a birdhouse on the end. Of course, under the birdhouse was Tomo's new car.

Tomohawk walked outside, hearing a hammering noise. "What are you doing Gumball? Hang that in your tree!"

"It is on my tree, I'm just trying to do something nice for the birds."

"You don't care about the birds, you just wanna get their poop on my car!"

Gumball got of the ladder and started spreading seeds onto Tomohawk's Buffalo. "I've always been a supporter of birds." Kind of ironic that he's a cat.

Tomo pointed over to the wooden beam. "What is this? This isn't even part of a tree, man!"

"It's to feed the birds, dude!"

Tomohawk gestured towards his car. "Look where you put it at!"

"I totally didn't notice your car there, not at all."

"It's coming down."

"It's not gonna come down."

"It's definitely going to come down."

"I'll get my mom to call the police."

"I hope she does."

"I'd love to call the police on you." Gumball said, throwing another handful of seeds on to the Bravado Buffalo.

"I'd love to see you think the police side with you on this."

**Lol, I had fun making this. I might start making original ones instead of making them completely based of the real commercials. Anyways, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dent in the Paintjob

**The next chapter in this good series :3**

Tomohawk was shining his front windshield when he saw Gumball's reflection.

"Where do you want your first dent?" Gumball said, with a pistol in his hand.

"What are doing with that?" Tomohawk said, turning around to face Gumball.

"You've gotten too attached to that car." He took a step closer.

"You better not do anything."

"It's for your own good, Tomo!" He took yet another step closer.

"I'm serious, Gumball."

"Just let me-" Gumball took another step forward.

Tomohawk smacked Gumball right across the face. The blue cat fell right on is bum.

"You just made a huge mistake."

"What are you gonna do?" Tomohawk asked, looking down at Gumball.

"What does a real man do when he's hurt? MOMMY! MOMMY!"

**Don't touch my Buff-lo-o-o-o!**

**My first attempt at making something almost completely original (LIEZ!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Physical Voice

**This chapter is going to be based on one the Dodge Dart episodes but I do have one that is planned for later on that will be completely original :3**

Tomohawk was cruising down San Andreas when Gumball called him. He pressed a button on the dashboard to answer the call.

"So whatcha doing right now?" Gumball asked.

"Just driving around in my new Bravado Buffalo." Tomohawk answered.

"You mean the one I'm not supposed to touch?"

"That's right."

"We'll guess what? I'm touching right now!" Gumball laughed.

Tomo looked in the driver's rear mirror. "What are you talking about? Touch is physically!"

"My sound waves are penetrating through your speakers and flowing into your car."

Tomohawk looked back at the road. "Stop disrespecting her!"

"And she loves it, don't you, Buffalo?" Gumball said, making kissing noises.

"GET YOUR STUPID VOICE OUT OF MY CAR, GUMBALL!"

**Do-on't touch my Buff-lo-o-o-o!**

**Well that was interesting. Well, see guys on trial, flippin' the dial!**


	5. Chapter 5: Box Vs Buffalo

**I don't know what to do here, so... POST SOME REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

Tomohawk was yet again washing off his Bravado Buffalo. His neighbor, Gumball walked over to him with a box full of random stuff.

"Hey, Tomohawk! You know how I can't touch your car? Well I got some stuff you can't touch."

"Okay, and?" Tomohawk asked. He stopped spraying the soap off his Buffalo.

Gumball pulled out a blanket. "See? You can't touch this."

"Well I'm kind of too old for that."

Gumball angrily reached into the box and pulled out a pair of underwear.

"I can't touch the underwear that you wear?"

"Not at all."

"I've got a Bravado Buffalo. There's no way you can make me jealous."

Gumball picked up the box and carried it away to his house. Tomohawk continued to clean his car.

**Well that's it for now. Make sure to reply, favorite, and follow! Peace :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Drop That Durka Durk!

**Well i was busy with me other storiez but it's bout time I start workin on this one again. This chapta will involve a second OC by my friend, Connor Davis (He hates when I put his name online, I like messing with him :3) Anyways, let's get on with this!**

Yet again, Tomohawk was cleaning and admiring his Bravado Buffalo. And again Gumball was thinking of a scheme to let him touch the car.

Gumball and Connor came down the street in a Cheval Surge and stopped in front of Tomohawk's lawn. They were playing 'Durka Durk Remix' near max volume.

_"Don't drop that Durka Durk!"_ Gumball and Con-Man sang as they jumped on the hood of their vehicle.

"If your gonna try and make me jealous so you can touch my Buffalo, it's not gonna work." Tomohawk said, staring at the two.

Con Man turned up the volume even more till it was on full blast.

_"DONT DROP DAT DURKA DURK!"_ Was all people heard around the next few blocks. Everyone started dancing and going to the source of the music.

By the time Tomohawk had finished his car, a crowd of a hundred people were dancing in front of his house.

"Get away from my house!" Tomohawk screamed.

Gumball turned off the music and drove off with Connor.

"Finally." Tomohawk said walking into his house.

**Well that was my first attempt at a episode that wasn't completely based on another episode. See you on the next chapta!**


	7. Chapter 7: IT'S A TRAP!

**Yes, this really stupid series is still going. Get used to it. And I see that a few hundred people have read this so that's good too :3 Anyways onto the story :P**

It was yet another beautiful day in Los Santos and all the kids were in school. Except for Gumball. He had snuck from Elmore Junior High and onto Tomohawk's front lawn, longing to touch his Bravado Buffalo.

Tomohawk, who doesn't go to school, was waiting for Gumball to go near his car.

The blue cat slowly sneaked to the smexy vehicle until he fell into a grass trap that was covered with grass.

Tomohawk came outside and looked down at Gumball. "Maybe you'll stay away from my car now."

Gumball replied, "And maybe I'll go near it again."

"And maybe I'll make another trap for you to fall in."

"And maybe I'll fall in it again."

"And maybe I'll just leave you here." Tomohawk walked back inside.

"And maybe I'll sit here and find a way out."

**2 hours later**

"Tomohawk. Tomohawk? Yeah he's gone."

**Well that's it for now kiddies! And uhhh, make sure to tell Waterfront3000 and lexboss about my stories!**


End file.
